Sink into her Love
by Formless
Summary: What you thought was for fun was actually for life. Miyavi can't seem to move on as he finds out that his girlfriend, Melody, is pregnant with his child. Melody seems excited, but Miyavi seems different. Will he back out, or stay for her?


_In case you didn't know, I love JRock. And KPop. And Tokio Hotel. But I guess you already knew that. This was randomly swimming in my membranous forehead while I was on Twitter, checking out Miyavi's tweets because I was BORED. :| Anyways. Hope you like it, although it's a bit short. R&R!_

* * *

><p><em>"One can resist anything except temptation."<em>

His mother's words echoed in his ears as he walked along the crowded streets. His mother was always a source of guidance for him, but that was _then._ He haven't heard a word from his mother ever since he ran away from home. He wished that his mother would be here right now, guiding him. He missed his father, the source of his strength and courage. He would gladly run back home in the country, if only he wasn't the rock god that he was right now. To be _Ishihara Takamasa_, not _Miyavi_.

_"Babe... I'm pregnant."_

_He almost dropped the spoonful of rice in shock. He stared at her with wide eyes, revealing his natural brown eyes. Melody just smiled and hugged him from behind. "Isn't that great? You'll be a father." she said in her sweet, melodic voice. "That... can't be." he said in a low whisper. "Babe? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice slightly worried. Miyavi played the scenes back in his head slowly. He remembered it well. He was sure that he used a condom that time. For sure. He turned to Melody. "How did you know?" he asked. "My period is a week late... and I went to the doctor already. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner... but my sister already had a scheduled appointment." she explained. Miyavi just stared at his girlfriend, still bewildered. He made an excuse that he had a meeting to attend to, although it wasn't new for Melody. They were both famous, and she understood Miyavi's busy schedule. He kissed her on the lips once, and whispered a quick 'I love you' before walking out of the door._

He opened the door to his apartment and stepped in. He slowly took all of his clothes off and stepped into the shower cubicle. He let the hot water run through his pale skin, his wired muscles, his multiple tattoos. He ran his fingers through his wet hair, and his tongue ran over his lip ring. He still couldn't believe it. Melody was pregnant... and he was the father. He was going to be a father..._It would be difficult,_ he thought. _I don't want my child to grow up in showbiz._ He bit his lip at the thought. _I wonder if she'll take after Melody? Or me...? _He smiled foolishly at the thought. He reached over and washed his hair, and scrubbed his whole body. He rinsed all the soap off and dried himself with a towel. He slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and sat on the edge of his bed. He buried his face in his towel and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep, but he wish he wasn't awake either. _Although we're in this situation... I can't bear to leave her. Not when she's pregnant with my child._Then the shocking thought came to his mind. _Am I in love with her?_ He hadn't thought of that. To him, it was just a game. A game both of them enjoyed. After months of spending the night together, Melody asked if she could be his girlfriend. Miyavi responded with a "yeah, sure" that instantly brightened up Melody's day. He didn't know he would fall this hard for her, that he would sink this deep into her love. He stood up sharply, and dressed himself. He fixed his hair and eyeliner before running out of his apartment. He hailed a taxi and immediately went back Melody's place. "Hon?" he called out as soon as he stepped in. "Miyavi?" she replied. She stepped out of her room in a large shirt and shorts, her towel still over her shoulders. Her eyes grew wide as Miyavi ravaged her soft lips. He pulled back, sounding as breathless as Melody was. "I'm sorry about my reaction this morning... I was shocked." he explained. He pulled her to a warm embrace. "Melody... I'll always be here for you... for us." he whispered. Melody simply smiled as she hugged him back.

"I love you, Hon."

"I love you too, Babe."


End file.
